one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Meta VS Berserker Lancelot
The Meta VS Berserker Lancelot is the 5th battle of the 5th season of ShadowKaras' One Minute Melees. The combatants are The Meta from Red VS Blue and Lancelot from Fate/zero. Description Two warriors who were driven insane! Who will win: the Freelancer, or the knight? Battle Fuyuki City, 9:00 PM The Meta prowled through the city, looking for more power to consume. The Freelancer rounded a corner and saw a dark-armored knight, glaring at him with malice. Meta readied his Brute Shot and aimed it at his opponent. FIGHT! 60 Meta fired a grenade, which hit Lancelot head on, temporarily startling him. Lancelot ripped a street lamp out of the ground, infected it with Knight of Honor and threw it. Meta cleaved the lamp in half with ease. Lancelot charged forward, grabbed another lamp then slammed the weapon into Meta's chest. Meta took the hit and fired a point blank shot, then struck Lancelot over the head with the Brute Shot. 50 Lancelot roared and landed a powerful blow with the lamp. Meta recovered, and blasted Lancelot in the head, but that didn't stop the berserker. Meta was kicked into a car, which exploded in a burst of fire and smoke. Lancelot then threw his lamp at Meta, knocking him down. Meta shot three grenades, but wasn't prepared for Lancelot's next move: grabbing the 3 grenades out of the air and throwing them back, creating a giant explosion. Meta pulled himself up and was punched in the head by Lancelot. 40 Lancelot ripped a piece of concrete from the street, and infected it. He then pummeled Meta with the slab, but Meta eventually found an opening and landed a point blank series of shots. Lancelot let out a pained howl. Meta didn't lose the opportunity and landed a powerful slash, but when he went for another one Lancelot had jumped away. The knight landed on a parked car, denting the roof. Lancelot used both arms to lift the car next to it, and threw it at Meta, but a domed energy shield appeared and blocked the thrown vehicle. 30 Meta fired more grenades, which were dodged. Lancelot leaped towards Meta before the grenades could land, and stomped him into the ground with both legs. Meta threw Lancelot off, and readied his weapon, but once he touched the ground Lancelot rolled and grabbed a sign, which he used to block multiple grenades. 20 Meta rushed at Lancelot and ripped through the sign with his blade, then continued and struck Lancelot in the head. Lancelot summoned Arondight, and used the unholy sword to brutally barrage Meta with slashes and jabs. Meta tried to parry the attacks, but Lancelot was too fast and strong. Finally, the damaged Meta fired a grenade into Lancelot's face and ran away. 10 Meta rapidly pulled the trigger of his Brute Shot as he ran, trying to take down the knight who was pursuing him. Lancelot slashed the grenades with Arondight, then reached Meta and landed more slashes. Meta fired a grenade, but wasn't fast enough. Lancelot sidestepped the shot and hacked off Meta's right arm. Then, deactivating Arondight, Lancelot grabbed the Brute Shot from Meta's hand and impaled the owner through the neck with it, before driving him to the ground. Lancelot fired a single grenade, which obliterated Meta's head. KO! This melee's winner is......Berserker Lancelot! Who are you rooting for? Meta Lancelot Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:ShadowKaras Category:Villain vs Villain Category:'Magic vs Technology' themed One Minute Melees Category:Gun vs Sword themed One Minute Melee Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees